Mused To Death
by taquitosandwich
Summary: Kit and Kiyone find themselves trapped in between worlds, and an approaching dilema brings them closer to a certain detective and Kira suspect. XD sucky summary... OCXL OCXRAITO docked down to T XD.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note

Again….

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note any of its characters, plot lines, apples, and edible papers. I own Death Note just like I own DDR, Full Moon (Wo Sagashite), Shutterbox, and L's Pocky. Yeah, not at all.

Warning: I make Matsuda so gullible and naïve he could make a white bunny rabbit blush.OOC… OCXL OCXRatio

Vague references to other anime/mangas and what not. Oh, and that muse thing in ch.4 came at the last minute so Thom is now in the story

"_Telepathy/Thinking"_

'Japanese'

"English"

other

Synchronized Love

Kiyone shuddered; normally she liked the rain…

"Kit!! Let's go! I don't like how it looks outside!" Kiyone looked warily out window of the arcade. The growing storm clouds hovered ominously overhead the town of Springfield, . The thunder boomed over the beeps of the other games in the arcade and a strike of lightning completely lit up the sky.

"Chill Kiyone! Just one more song left and I've gotten triple A's on everything," Kit looked to the panicked teen behind her, "I can beat this bitch that stole my high score then we can go."

"Alright, but if I get hit by lightning and die, I'm coming back and kicking your ass." Kiyone said threateningly and jumped at another unexpected thunderclap. Her friend was really irrational ever since this other chick beat her high score on her favorite DDR machine, she wished lightly that lightning would hit and knock out the power for the arcade, or at least all the DDR machines. Call it Kit's karma getting her for not listening. Kiyone sighed as the rain started to pour heavily down on the streets, "I am soo not sharing my umbrella with you."

"So tonight we're gonna dance the night away, One and One is two," Kit sung along with the song as she continued to gain perfects with each step and with each word that left Kit's mouth, Kiyone got more and more anxious. Lighting struck the street post that was only a few centimeters away, close enough to what Kiyone wanted, but unfortunately there were no power outages inside the arcade.

"YES! TAKE THAT ARIS!" Kit punched in her title which was 'Matt' after her third favorite character in her favorite manga, Death Note. She turned to Kiyone and hopped of the hard plastic DDR mat, "Okay, now we can go." The two made their way to the door passed the flashing lights and midi video game themes that blazed throughout the arcade. Kiyone grabbed the door handle, "Oh! Wait! I left my Death Note manga on the top of the machine!" Kiyone sighed heavily, "You know, one of these days you're going to forget your brain."

"Shup!" Kit frowned at the remark as she ran and grabbed the book hugging it to her chest, and ran back, "Okay, I'm good!"

"Are you sure? Got your keys, books, _homework? _" Kiyone emphasized that last word because Kit had a tendency to not do it.

"Just open the goddamn door," Kit glared choosing to ignore her friend's remark.

"Oh don't give me th-" Kiyone stopped as she applied the necessary pressure to open a door and rammed herself into it as it failed to open.

"HAHA! Karma!" Kit started laughing at the confused teen.

"Shut up, bitch, since YOU don't have bad karma going for you, you try," Kiyone said icily in reply.

"Fine!" Kit shoved on the door, slamming her manga accidentally into the door handle; she sighed and placed the manga in the back of her pants then tried again, "What the hell?" Kit turned to look back, wanting to, as humiliating as it was, as an employee for help to open the door, but as she turned Kit noticed that the only place that was still lit by the arcade lights was where her and Kiyone were standing, "Ummm… Kiyone… were the lights off before?"

"No dumb ass," Kiyone said sounding slightly shaken.

"…Kiyone are you o- …holy shit," Kit caught sight of what Kiyone was seeing. From the farthest corner of the room the stench of rotting apples and blood wafted their way. Kit could only assume the stench was coming from the white glowing golem-like thing covered in black and blue. It smirked at them…or it appeared to. Kit backed up towards the door, "Kiyone, move towards the door, NOW," she commanded through clenched teeth. Kiyone moved to the door, "Alright, now push on three, one, two,"The creature mimicked a laugh as it flew towards the two and dragged them through the door.

**Ch.1**

"_Uhn, stupid fucking alarm."_ Kit threw her arm at where her alarm normally sat, which she assumed was the buzzing sound in her head, but instead her hand met something coarse, _"The fuck?"_ The buzzing persisted. Her hand went up to her head, _"Damn that must have been some party,"_ she half joked to herself, realizing the buzzing sound was similar to the buzzing head ache affects of a hangover. She rubbed her eyes open.

She was lying on the floor of a room that looked vaguely familiar room with huge ass TVs and a few computers/control panels, and next to her, the thing she hit earlier was none other than L, Lawliet and hand cuffed to him, looking in the other direction was Yagami, Raito. She flushed and turned over, _"Oh, yeah, I'm not awake yet."_ She turned over and jumped up seeing her sleeping friend next to her, _"Holy shit! Oow!"_ She yelped as she sat up to fast, _"Damn freaking reflexes."_ She nudged Kiyone, who mumbled what sounded like, "Five more minutes Kirby."

"_Woman, I'm not your fucking dog."_ Kit snarled at her barely responding friend who was completely oblivious to their situation.

"_Kirby? You can talk? You sound like-" _

Ignorance is sometimes bliss… unfortunately in a situation that could get them apprehended, it was not, _"Damn it Kiyone fucking open your eyes."_ Kit growled and pushed the girl on her side.

"_Kit, just because you said that, my eyes are remaining shut all day."_ Kiyone mumbled as she rolled back and put her hands over her eyes to prove her seriousness.

"_Kiyone, Kakashi's taking over your living room."_ Kit said dryly, knowing that the comment would get the girl to wake up.

Kiyone snapped up, _"YOU FUCKING NINJA I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL-…Kit we're not in my living room."_

"_No shit, Yusuke." _

Kiyone glanced around at her surroundings, _"Umm… Kit… where the hell?"_

'Yagami-san, detain these two as possible Kira suspects and escort them to the conference room.' L said, curious as to how the girls managed to enter the secure building.

Kit's eyes widened as the older Yagami nodded and individually hand cuffed the girls and forced them onto their feet and started walking. "You know… I have this feeling… that we're not close to home." Kiyone looked around at the halls in the intricately structured building as the man yanked the two down the hallway, "This place is nice though."

"Kiyone… we're in DN."

"A-WHAT!?!?" Now, understand Kiyone doesn't read Death Note, for what ever reason, but she understood the abbreviation, "but…but…" Kiyone's tone quickly turned cold, "Kit." Kiyone's face went sour as she attempted to turn in the older man's grasp to glare at Kit.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I saw we are leaving the arcade, we're fucking leaving the arcade."

Kit looked up at the older man with sympathy, _"I can understand why he's so anxious to get us down there,"_ she looked forward before Soichiro could notice her gaze, _"Having more suspects than just his son and Misa show up must be a huge relief."_ Kit sighed, _"Sorry Yagami-san, your son really is Kira…"_ and then Kit's eyes widened as she realized that proof of that was still lodged in between her pants and her ass. _"How did they not notice?"_ Kit was tempted to turn around, but realized that would be suspicious and quite hard to accomplish with Soichiro's death grip on the girl's cuffs. _"I must have Mello's magic gun, chocolate, and now book storing pants…"_ she joked to herself, despite the situation at hand, she thought to Kiyone, _"Hey, Kiyone?"_

"_Yeah?" _Kiyone thought in reply

"_Let's stick to our roots, Kay?"_

"_Neh?"_

"_No Japanese."_

Kiyone frowned, _"why not?"_

"_Because we genuinely like to fuck with people,"_

"_Oh, that,"_ Kiyone smirked then nodded.

Soichiro turned into a glass room which the girls could only assume was the conference room, "You know normally when there's a conference room, there's a sign." Kiyone stated looking around for said sign.

"Kiyone I think we're going to be here for awhile, so we'll have plenty of time to make a sign." Kit said nodding her head backward toward the hand cuffs.

"Ooh! We get to make the sign?" Kiyone asked perking up.

"Yeah, if we don't end up in jail," Kit sighed and cracked her neck.

"But we can't end up in jail we didn't do anything!" Kiyone frowned and voiced her protest.

"Um, Kiyone, we woke up in a foreign place, that apparently is highly secure, and are being accused of being Kira. We did some things." Kit narrowed her gaze as she replied, sarcasm severely laced in the last sentence.

"But those are only two things… and technically, we didn't do that last one. You know, we're the accusees. Not the accusers." She added smartly.

"… Is accusees even a word?"

Kiyone shrugged, "It is now. I'm going to submit it to Webster's, Accusee, noun, those being accused, not the accuser, and then to throw them off, also noun, a bad pick up line."

The two shut up as L, Raito, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi entered the room and sat down at the looong conference table. A silence formed in the room that seemed to consume the very thoughts that formed in everyone's mind.

Finally Raito spoke up, "Excuse me, I do believe we need your names."

"I do believe, my dear Kit, that, that was poor example of an accusee." Commented to her friend.

Soichiro, who apparently knew a good deal of English, snorted and tried to hide it with a cough, which turned into a couple coughs to suppress his laughter, while Kit just let it go. The thought of Kira using crappy pick up lines was hilarious, or to Yagami-san, just the thought of his son USING pick up lines.

'Yagami-san, are you alright?' L asked

'Yes, I think I need some air.' He managed to choke out, as he thought _"__I would love to be your tears, to be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks and to die on your lips." _He coughed more as no doubt another onslaught of situations with his son using pickup lines formed in his mind.

"What's your sign," Kit squeaked in between giggles just so her Kiyone and Yagami-san could hear before he left the room and no doubt laughed down the hallway at his son.

Kiyone giggled, "I'm glad he thinks I'm funny." The two calmed down after Soichiro was out of sight through the glass wall.

'What did you do?' Raito asked not really ever seeing his father laugh.

"Uhh...gomenasi, watashi-wa sukoshi, nihongo-ga dekimasu…and that's it." (I'm Sorry, I know a little Japanese) Kit put on her best, I'm racking my brain, show that she could at the time.

L cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you some questions," He spoke with a British accent, which threw both the girls off guard and Kiyone gave Kit and opened mouth glance, _"I knew he lived at Wammy in England but holy hell, I was not expecting that one." _Kit thought to herself.

"Not that we mind or anything, but in regards the hand cuffs, doesn't look like we have a choice, hon," Kiyone jingled the cuffs together to illustrate her point.

"Did you just call him hon?" Kit asked raising an eyebrow. That was awkward, even for her and Kiyone. Maybe she hit her head too hard. Or maybe they both did.

"We'll I could have called him ducky," Kiyone shrugged and Kit hung her head.

L cleared his throat again, "What are your names?"

"Well, I'm Kit and she's Kiyone."

"Last name?" L pressed.

"Not sure, we were sent into the same foster family, their name is Mihael, mine were murdered by a train "accident" and Kit's parents were killed in a mafia incident." (haha) L stopped writing for a second.

"_Yeah, already made that connection," _Kit thought lightly as he cocked his head slightly, "How did you manage to gain access into the building?"

Kiyone and Kit winced as they looked at each other. That was something they weren't quite sure how to go about answering, "Um, we aren't sure about that actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally a person would notice walking through a highly secure building," Raito added, looking at the girls suspiciously.

"Well, mister k…accusee." Kit stopped herself as she remembered that technically, at least, in the manga, Raito wasn't Kira…at this point.

"Actually, at the moment he'd be the accuser." Kiyone commented.

"Ah, guess you're right, well, Mr. Accuser, we did not notice because we were unconscious. We actually fainted in an arcade…well…that's what I remember." Kit looked to Kiyone, who nodded to show she didn't remember anymore, but both leaving out the creepy shinigami which is what Kit and Kiyone could only assume it was. "Then we ended up waking up here, oh," Kit flushed a bit, "Ah… I never said sorry…I'm sorry…" Kit trailed off. L nodded and the rest of the people in the room gave confused glances to see if the others knew what was with the exchange, even Kiyone was perplexed.

"Anyway, it's rude for you to ask our names and not give us yours," Kiyone commented. Kit kicked her behind her knee cap.

"OW! What the hell! Kit!" Kiyone fell to the ground.

Kit fumed, "Dumb ass! Kira needs a name and a face to kill! If we're suspicious, that's the shiftiest thing you could have done… although it was blatantly obvious…not Kira like…" Kit started to think out loud.

"Wait! Then why the hell did we give them our names!" Kiyone exclaimed and started to rant.

"How did you know that?" L tried to voice over Kiyone, leaning over the table and frowning with growing suspicion.

"I… well… it's odd but I'm a finger print reader, and your finger prints were on your jeans earlier… you umm think in English" Kit mumbled the last part, but he didn't hear her. Of course Kit had known that specific fact because of a certain book that was still currently lodged in her jeans, but the finger print thing wasn't a total lie; actually it was far from it.

Aizawa, who was apparently translating the whole conversation, conveyed the thought and, 'You're a what?' Mogi asked in disbelief.

"Mihael-san, If you can read finger prints, I'd like to test that," L had two motives in this, to see if Kit was telling the truth and if so, he could maybe use her to go through some of the suspect's things and see if Raito was really Kira, after, he assumed, she learned Japanese.

"Yagami-kun please give Mihael-san your hand, and think in English."

"That sounded like a forced marriage proposal," Kiyone giggled, and apparently Aizawa heard because he started to chuckle as well.

Raito frowned, also having heard, but he did as he was told and connected fingertips with Kit, her eyes widened and she turned away quickly, "Holy shit, man don't do that! She'll become more annoying than she is now and no where near as cooperative." Raito's eyes widened, "Yeah."

"Anything about Kira?" L pressed, these two might have shown up unexpectedly, but Raito was still suspect number one.

"Yeah, actually, he's tired of you saying 'Goodnight Kira-san,' for the past few weeks, and being accused sucks." Kit let go of his hand, "Of course that was my diction…"

L's eyes widened, she couldn't have possibly previously known about, but he decided to perform one more test, "Mihael-san, you said you could read the prints off my jeans? Are you able to read them off of anything?"

"Um, no, not off of liquids, dough, sugar, salt, other spices like that for obvious reasons, sand, etc." She listed the items on her fingers then turned to the detective, "Why?"

L pushed his mug forward, "Try."

(A/N: RHYME! BAD! shoots self)

Kit hesitantly picked up the mug, _'I am L, birthday October 31,' _there was a series of thoughts containing information on past cases, then something elderly, Kit could only assume that thought to be Watari's.

"I think I figured that out from the video monitors that had the big ass 'L' plastered on them." She looked down at her watch which read 14:33, Sun October 22 and showed it to him, "9 days."

L's eyes widened again, "Well Mihael-san-"

"Um, excuse me do you have a problem with the name Mihael?" Kiyone spoke up, not trying to be nonchalant… Kit mentally slapped her palm to her head, _"God dammit Kiyone, that's Mello's name."_ Kit sighed.

"No."

"Well, your aura tweaks every time that name is said."

"Aura?" L's normally opaque eyes were having a field day.

Kiyone looked to Kit, "Maybe we should explain."

"After our parents died, we were brought to this orphanage for gifted children… you know how they say that traumatic experience result in psychic abilities? Well all of us at that orphanage are living proof. I can do the finger print thing and Kiyone reads auras and she has some clairvoyant abilities."

"And by reading auras?"

"I can tell your age, emotion, mental state and psychical state."

'How old am I?' Matsuda asked, and Raito translated.

"26, content, stable, unstable knees, Matsuda-san…it actually has pretty violet-blue to it right now."

-A few seconds via translation later-

'How did you?' Kiyone smiled and that cut him off.

L slightly frowned, picking up the last bite of his cake, "The possibilities of you both being Kira and the Second Kira are high. I think we'll need to keep you here for surveillance purposes."

The two looked to each other, "Got any objections, Toto?"

"No, Dorothy, it's not like we really have anywhere to go anyway."

"Alright," Kit nodded, then frowned as she noted the hand cuffs, "again, not like we had any say in the first place."

"You two will room with Amane, Misa, who is the number one suspect for being the second Kira."

"NO-!" Kit shouted, and then stopped herself, "I mean, umm…"

Aizawa stopped interpreting at this point, curious to what the girl was going to say.

"Kit? What was that?" Kiyone looked at her friend for an explanation of her out burst. Kit took a deep breath.

"Amane, Misa, how to describe the terror," Kit thought for a moment then nudged her head toward Raito, "Kiyone, see Yagami-san over there?"

"Yeah…" Kiyone said slowly wondering where Kit was going with one.

"Okay, Yagami-san is friendship and Amane-san is Tea."

Kiyone's eyes widened as she slowly turned to face L and practically barked, "NO!"

------------------------------------

Kit: Yeah, just your run of the mill OC pairings. I cry at my lack of creativity. ;


	2. Misa

Yeahhh….. definitely on tired ness and one a.m. writing periods… OOC

**Ch.2 **

"I'm going to kill L," Kit commented. First L had ordered that the girl wear gloves, they were nice and all but freakin' warm as hell, then L had explained to the girls that there were no rooms prepared (which Kit knew was a blatant LIE, the place was too huge) and that they'd have to stay with Misa, which was obviously, so he could easily keep an eye on all three of them at the same time. Fortunately for the girls, Misa wasn't back from modeling yet.

"Kiyone? Do you still have that rusty machete that Akane lent you?"

"No." 

"FUCK!" Kit sighed and rolled over on the floor, "We are screwed little monkies."

"Is she seriously that bad?" Have a hard time believing that this girl she didn't know was as bad as Tea from Yu-gi-Oh.

"And ten times worse…let's say we take…Casey and turn her straight, and she was after Raito." Casey was an absolutely compulsive liar, who annoyed the shit out of anyone she talked to, because even after we pinned her lies, like, five times, she still carried them.

"…Oh,"

"Yeah, Oh," 

"…but you still talk to Casey."

"Okay scratch that then." Kit ran her hand through her hair and sighed, she took the Death Note manga from her pants and slid it in between the bed and it's post, shoving some other items that she found in the room under there with it, just incase some one looked at the tapes and was curious, "Now that that's done, I'm going to explore," She stood up suddenly.

"Okay, I'ma stay here, I need to practice," Kiyone pulled out a scrying device that had been in her purse. Kit's eyes widened, "It's going to hate you! In a purse…" Kit walked out the door and down the hallway, _"Gods, I need a shower and some clothes." _She thought covering her mouth as she yawned.

'Ryuuzaki-kun? Don't you think it was a little much putting them in a room with Misa?'

"_YAY! Dropping eaves!"_ Kit moved adjacent to the door, but not as close enough to be seen.

'Would you rather them sleep with us, Yagami-kun?'

'NO! I didn't mean that... anyone locked up with Misa that has more than half a brain would go mad.'

'It's not 'locked up' Yagami-kun, they can exit the room during the day, although I do agree that prolonged exposure to MisaMisa could leave permanent damage to one's cognitive abilities.'

"_Ooooh, Misa dissing and Yagami's losing." _Although he was fighting for the two, Kit always found it amusing when the boy lost against L, she wasn't quite sure why.

"Mihael-san?" L's voice came from the crack in the door and Kit just about jumped and glued herself to the ceiling, "Verdammt!" She hung her head, "Oh, how the fox was caught with no cheese."

L gave her a bemused look, "Did you need something, Mihael-san?" He asked in that amazing British accent of his.

"Uh, no, just walking…walking…yeah, I'm busted…not that I understood anything, but I was still dropping some eaves." Kit sighed.

There was a slight pause, "Did you curse in German?"

"uuuhh… Ja…Ich gebrauche es…"

"Gut."

Kit's eyes widened, then she hit herself, "Well, duh, you're multilingual."

"Yes, it is convenient for my occupation."

A silence was caught between the two, "Sooo, I'll be taking my eaves and dropping them somewhere else now," Kit turned to go but L caught her arm, "Mihael-san," He looked at her in the eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"You can understand Japanese,"

"Bloody hell no I can't!" She challenged his gaze.

"'Men who lie often look to the side, women on the other hand intentionally catch your eye.'"

"That's bullshit and you know it." She yanked her arm back quickly adverting her gaze.

"Is it now? I've found it to ring quite true in many a case."

'Ryuuzaki-kun, if you're done hitting on her, I'd like to take a shower now.' Raito called from somewhere in the room.

Kit blushed and turned to keep walking.

L raised his eyebrow and closed the door behind him as he went to go unlock Raito's hand cuffs.

"_Yeah, I'm going to kill L." _Kit thought kicking the carpet and removing her gloves as she walked away from the boy's room, _"I guess they don't call him the greatest, or," _she thought sourly,_ "One of the three greatest detectives, which, by the way, they all happen to be more of his aliases, for nothing."_

"_Kit, you're thinking too loud," _Kiyone called, which made Kit jump up and attack the ceiling for the second time today.

Kiyone

Kiyone frowned as her friend's thought were projected into her mind, _"I'm going to kill her." _Not sure if that was really her thought or just one projected off of Kit's rantings about L._ "God dammit I can't concentrate,"_

Just then the door slammed open, 'Misa is happy that there are more now!' A Goth Lolita girl with blonde hair cheered.

Kiyone twitched, and that's just about all she could do at the moment. _"KIT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK HERE IN FIVE MINTUES!"_

"_No can do! I've got a cancer in my little toe." _Came Kit's cheerful reply.

"_Oh, your ass is grass when you get back here you little-"_

"Gomenasi, watashi-wa sukoshi nihongo-ga dekimasu, and that's it." Kiyone mimicked Kit from their earlier encounter with a fake smile.

'That's ok! Misa is multilingual!' The girl smiled.

"_Of course you are." _Kiyone thought dryly.

"Umm, so are you English?"

"Yes." Kiyone sighed as she put her scrying mirror back in her purse and looked up at the smiling blonde, _'Hmm…Rose…Deep Violet and Rust…pale slate…' _ Kiyone frowned at her last sight of the girl's aura, '_A devoted obsessive vain and …religiously awed individual?' _

"Oh! Were you doing your makeup?"

Kiyone was snapped out of her thoughts, "Y-yeah! Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" Kiyone already knew, but it would seem odd if Misa didn't introduce herself. 

"Oh! How rude of Misa! Misa is Amane, Misa, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, I'm Mihael, Kiyone, Amane-san." _"She's not that bad." _Kiyone thought to herself.

"_Oh just wait. The third person-ness will kill you. And your brain!"_ Kit happily taunted.

"_Where the hell are you?"_

"_Aww, don't worry, I'm coming to save you." _Kit responded all mock-heroically.

"…_I'm going to kill you." _

Kit ran up to the door and skidded, "SEE! I'm here!"

Misa clapped at the girl's entrance, "Misa is Misa!" She extended her hand toward the hyperactive teen.

"Kit, Amane, Misa, Amane, Misa, Kit." Kit fought off the urge, as Kiyone "introduced" them, to throw the blonde by her arm. But in the end she just shook it. And ended up connecting finger tips. _"Misa wants to do her best for Raito-kun!" "Misa should tell Raito!" "Misa has made new friends!"_

Kit just about exploded. _"AH NO GLOVES!" _she twitched as she drew her hand back with a forced smile,_ "When a kid thinks like that, it's cute, with Misa, it's grow-up-or-I'm-going-to-blast-your-fucking-head-off-with-this-77mm rifle."_

"_Kit-san doesn't think that Misa is just the bestest?!" _Kiyone mocked.


	3. Oo Misa Has Fun

**Ch.3 The Next Day**

L led the tired Yagami boy to his station to start the morning's work on the Kira case, 'Yagami-kun, you need more sleep.'

'I would if you didn't watch me all night.' Raito retorted.

'I do no such thing Yagami-kun.'

Raito rolled his eyes, 'Whatever, Ryuuzaki-kun.' Raito sat down at his post and got right to work, L on the other hand waited a few seconds, sensing something was amiss before sitting in his normal position on the chair.

'Ryuuzaki-kun?'

'Yes, Yagami-kun?'

Raito paused for a few minutes, 'Have you ever sat normally in your life?'

'Yagami-kun, for me this is normal.'

'You know what I meant.' 

'Yes, Yagami-kun, I have sat 'normally' before.'

'Prove it,' Raito challenged.

L looked at the Yagami boy for a brief second, if this was some elaborate Kira plot, which chances actually rounded that it wasn't, there wouldn't be much Raito could do. L sighed and he lowered his feet to the floor, and then feeling something that definitely wasn't floor they sprang back up instantly

Raito laughed, 'Did the lava get you Ryuuzaki-kun?'

L stood up out of his chair, and for a minute, Raito winced as he thought that Ryuuzaki was going to initiate a fight.

"Mihael-san, what are you doing down there?"

"Huh?" Raito understand what the man just said. One of the girls was under his desk? That doesn't seem-

'She's asleep.'

'Wake her up.'

L kneeled down under the desk, "Mihael-san, wake up."

"What the hell," THUNK, "OW!" Kit sat up to quickly resulting in a keyboard tray on head collision.

"Mihael-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a bump."

L paused, "Can I inquire as to why you were sleeping under my desk?"

"Because you never put your feet down, so if I wanted undisturbed sleep, I'd go for the non-foot desk." She stated getting into a semi sitting position, resting on her elbows

"Getting there but not quite, Mihael-san," L said waiting for the correct answer.

"Damn Pisces gets along with fucking everybody."

"What are you talking about Mihael-san?"

"Oh, sorry Yagami-san, forgot you're a Pisces," Kit looked around the desk to see a confused Raito.

"Anyway, I can barely stand Kiyone and Misa going back and forth all day, so I took up residency under your desk. If I had a job I'd pay you rent, but all I have for now is this box of pocky." She handed the man the chocolate pocky, "I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"…Mihael-san... I'm not sure it's healthy to sleep under a desk."

"OF course it's not healthy, but neither is eating half of your body mass in sugar everyday." She countered and rolled over.

'Ryuuzaki-kun, are you stumped?' Raito laughed.

L sighed and leaned in under the desk and grabbed Kit's arm, dragging her out, "NOO!" Kit's voice cracked and she curled up in a little ball at the base of L's empty chair, "I paid you rent!" She glared through her messed up hair.

L sighed, "Mihael-san-"

"KIIIIIIIT-SAAAAAAN!" Misa's voice echoed in from the hall.

Kit froze and tried to think, "Damn, fuck, shit, hell," but all that brought was a numerous amount of expletives as she dove back under the desk, and pulled L's chair back in to cover her crouching form.

'RAAAIITO!' Misa called in what she called her, "cute voice," which it really just made anyone in a five mile radius feel like shooting themselves in the ear.

L sighed and sat in his chair, continuing his work, that is, until Misa came over.

'Raito, have you seen Kit-san? Misa wanted to dress her up!' Misa called, walking over to Raito for her molest-o-hug. (Now referred to as a m-o-g)

'Yes, I have,' Kit cursed Raito silently from underneath the table.

Misa smiled, 'could you tell Misa where?'

"Under Ryuuzaki-kun's desk," he said in English so he assumed Kit could understand.

Misa cocked her head, 'Why is she under there?' Then Misa snapped her fingers, 'Oh, Kit-san must like Ryuuzaki-san,' Misa shuddered.

"_Don't react, don't react, don't react," _Kit twitched as she repeated that constantly to herself.

"Kit-san! Misa needs you to come here!" She pulled L's chair out, (which he was still sitting in) Misa tugged on the girl's arm, and pulled her down the hall.

"YAGAMI-SAN! YOU'RE ON MY FUCKING HITLIST!" She shouted before completely out of hearing range, struggling to get her way out of Misa's ogre grip.

"_Poor Raito," _In a sort of serious but dry manner, _"No wonder Raito never tries to stop her advances," _Kit thought dryly as she stopped her useless flailing and was dragged to her doom.

"Misa wants you to look like Kiyone!" Misa cheered as she opened the girls' door.

"Kit, welcome to our humble abode," Kiyone twitched as she said, 'our'. You didn't need to be an aura reader to be able to see she was getting pissed. The poor thing was now dressed in a tight black corset and black cargo pants, black eye liner and greenish eye shadow surrounded her jade eyes. Her hair brown, black streaked hair was pulled into a messy twist via jimungo hair clip.

"Holy shit you look like a Goth chick!" Kit laughed at the deadly grimace she received back

Misa clapped her hands and smiled moving to the closet to grab that silver and sticky gold. "Misa thinks its Kit's turn!" Misa declared as she and Kiyone proceed to duct tape her into a chair.

"KIYONE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted to her friend as Misa's eyeliner stormed her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I called but you didn't come. Chickie, it's called karma." Kiyone smiled in satisfaction, realizing that Kit hated this more than she had.

"Hmm… what do you think Kiyone-san, red, purple, green, or blue?" Misa pulled out dark shades of each eye shadow.

Kiyone looked like she was seriously pondering it then replied, "Red!"

Misa applied the make up and tied Kit's dirty blonde hair up in a similar fashion to Kiyone's, pulling out her red dyed bangs.

"Hmm, now what to wear…Ah!" Misa snapped her fingers and practically jumped into her trunk of clothes.

"This," She pulled out a black denim zip jacket/dress with thick red and black stripes on the sleeves.

"Hey! How come I getta dress?!" Kit barked, and would have folded her arms, provided she could do so, _"Stupid duct tape." _

"Misa thinks it'll look good! Go!" She un-taped Kit then sent her into the bathroom.

"_God dammit Kiyone I'm not putting this on, its fucking short!"_

"_You OWE me." _Kiyone's voice came clear as a bell in her mind, showing she wasn't kidding.

"_Fine, fucking douche bag." _Kit took of her black and red happy bunny t-shirt and threw her jeans onto the floor. She picked up the dress.

"Gods it's short," She whined. She sighed and pulled the blackish-tinted nylons that Misa had given her before unzipping the front of the dress and sliding her arms into the striped sleeves.

She heard a knock on the other door, the one that opened to the girls' room.

"Raito!" Kit could only assume that a m-o-g followed the squeal, 'Misa is happy that Raito wanted to see her!'

"Actually Misa, Ryuuzaki-san wanted to give back Mihael-san her pocky." Raito said simply.

"How'd he get her pocky?" Kit heard Kiyone ask, she now pressed her ear to the door.

"Mihael-san tried to use it as rent."

-Kiyone-

Kiyone frowned, "Rent? Aren't we here for sur-?"

"That's why I'm giving it back." L stated simply, up holding the box of strawberry pocky in his left hand.

"Ah, gotcha, well, Kit should be dressed by now, as you can see," Kiyone demonstrated her self, "Misa-san has decided to play dress up." Misa smiled up at Raito with closed eyes, while molesting his left arm. Kiyone found it awkward that, while Misa was m-o-g-ing him, Raito was blatantly staring at her, with a light-ish green aura surrounding him, _'Flirtatious?'_ "Umm," Kiyone moved and knocked on the door, "Kit? What the hell are you doing in there?" 

"Umm…Ich rasiere mich?" Came a wary reply from Kit's side.

L raised his eyebrows, "You two are very straightforward with each other."

Kiyone rolled her eyes, "bullshit, you douche bag now come out!" Kiyone commanded tapping her foot and snapped her fingers toward the ground.

"Buuut its shoooort!" A whiney answer came through the door.

"Kit, I'm wearin' a corset, you've just got a frickin' dress," Kiyone tried to toughly reason.

"…Fine, but you're buying me Starbucks." Kit unlocked the door and stepped out.

"There, happy mom?" Kit stomped out of the bathroom.

"Hon, if I was your mother, I would not let you wear a dress that comes less than halfway to your knee cap."

"…Why aren't you my mom?"

"Mihael-san, I came to return the pocky from earlier," L handed her the pocky.

"You know, the one of the main points of pocky is that you eat it," Kit sighed, "surprised you didn't" she mumbled to herself.

L tilted his head slightly; "Yagami-kun, we need to get back to work," L and Raito left the room leaving the three girls.

"_That was awkward." _Kiyone's voice streamed into Kit's mind.

"_Uh-huh."_

"…_Raito was staring at me…""_

Kit turned to her and raised an eyebrow, _"Seriously?" _She took her gloves off to see if she could see L's fingerprints, or hers for that matter on the box.

"_Yeah." _

"_Hmm… I've got nothing…can't even feel mine," _Kit looked at the pocky curiously and yawned. "Eh, sorry," she sighed and broke open the box of pocky, "Want some?" She offered the two.

"Yeah!" Kiyone grabbed a pouch. Misa refused and mumbled something about her weight.

Kit opened a pack and happily munched on the Strawberry flavored-

Kit stopped chewing and looked at the box that read, 'Strawberry' and she frowned, "What's the matter, Kit?"

"Coulda sworn I gave him chocolate."

O.o marching band is not good for the soul. My ears are freezing.


	4. A Dream of A Dream within Reality

**Ch.4**

"_KIYONE!" Kit screamed shooting up from her chair and pointing down the hallway._

"_What?" Kiyone glanced up from her scrying mirror that she had set on the bed for practice. Then she blinked a couple of times, "Wait, wasn't I just in Hawaii with Mewtwo?"_

"_Kiyone? Wait does that mean that you're…you?" Kit winced that was stupid, of course it was Kiyone, but it was a dream version of her, "Sorry dumb question."_

"_No worries, I ask that all the time," She went back to her mirror._

_Kit sighed, it was a dream._

"_Nay, Nay, Nyah, little being, 'tis currently a dream, for a dream is as the worlds are round." A boyish but chilling voice almost, recited, it seemed, into her thoughts. A figure appeared before her, white ghostly bones in black robes. Roses growing from the cloth and tribal markings adorned the figure._

"_YOU'RE THAT…THING!" Kit felt her head to make sure it didn't hit her again._

"_Little wiccan," It mocked, with a skeletal smirk, "You are to perform a task."_

_Kit glared, "this was not in the job description. I have no problem performing for that of nature and its purpose, but not inter-dimesional conflict."_

"_Ah, so you have realized where you are, incisive little witch," It chuckled slightly, "now listen, mortal, prevent the death of Rem, a shinigami of this realm, and the Lawliet boy."_

_Kit cocked her head, "Why? I mean I will, in fact, I was planning to…but what-?"_

"_Mihael-san?" Kit heard a voice from far away._

'_She's sleeping, Ryuuzaki-kun' Another voice chimed. Kit frowned, "Sleeping? Why can I hear the-"_

_The being commanded her attention by cackling, "All orders of the afterlives grow bored, being; even us muses are starting to do asinine, outlandish things."_

"_Muses?"_

"_Yes little being," The muse ripped it's robes and the out line of a human form could be seen before-_

"Ow!" Kit popped up, being kicked by Kiyone, "Come on, sleep in the bed."

"No, I'm not sharing ass space with that thing." Kit commented, clearly re-stating her dislike for Misa. Kit stretched and looked at the clock. 9:30 pm. Kit frowned, "How long was I out?"

"Five hours," Kiyone yawned, "Hell I don't remember you ever taking a nap that long,"

"What ever… I'm still fucking tired," Kit rolled into the chair more and drifted again.

_L cocked his head, "Why do you exist?" L looked over at her, "You shouldn't be here,"_

_Tell that to the fucked up shinigami-muse. He'd know. She looked around; they were in her room at the Mihael home._

"_AKIRA!" Not L, but the boy next to her yelled. He was one of the Mihael's biological sons, Koby, Akira being the other._

"_Koby? Why am I-?"_

_A boy of about 17 ran into the room, "What, Koby?" He looked like Akira, but Kit could sense…something…_

"_You're not Akira!" Kit shouted. The boy smiled and everything froze, "Little wiccan __is__ shrewd. I am Thomas, the muse." He bowed, "I will be the one looking after you."_

"…_Looking after? Am I going to die, kick the bucket? Get mortally wounded? Eat my own dust? Polish the shoes of Death? Shovel the Shit? Carry a cow? Wait…that's just non-sense,"_

_Thom chuckled and smiled, "Though shrewd, you are easily influenced," Then he looked at her directly, "Dane had exposed that all beings of the underworld were bored, did he not?" Kit nodded assuming that this Dane fellow was the douche bag in the skeletal suit, "Yes, but why will I need looking after?"_

"_You don't think preventing the expirations of Rem and Lawliet would be that easy would you? All beings cast aside their mellow for a little fun every once in a little. You and Kiyone will be opposed, close to the extreme. Since you do not belong in this realm, Headmaster has assigned me the duty of guardian."_

_Kit took everything in for a moment then nodded, "Okay, then who will protect Kiyone?"_

"_Kiyone has Hikaru."_

_Kit's eyes widened, "Hikaru's a muse-?"_

"_Of course not-!"_

"_Kit! Kit!" _Kit looked groggily over from her mushroom-chair/bed to see Kiyone waving at her from the king bed that she and Misa shared.

"_Eh?" _She wiped her eyes in attempt to wake herself up more.

"_I'm hungry." _Kiyone replied stretching her arms out.

"_What the hell?"  
_

"_I haven't eaten since yesterday." _Kiyone stood up slowly as to not wake the sleeping Misa.

"_Why not?"_ Kit frowned, blinking at the bright light from under the door.

"_Watching L eat sweets non-stop does that to me."_ Kiyone shivered if just the thought was going to make her lose her non-existent lunch.

"_Oh…right, alright 'et's go." _Kit stood up, grabbed her gloves and led the way out of the room, and shielded her eyes as the cruel hallway light blinded her. Then Kit woke up a smidgen and turned back to Kiyone, _"wait, why the fuck did you wake me up?"_

"_Figured if you woke up and I wasn't there, you'd kill Misa. Or me for leaving you in the same room as said person."_

"_Ooooh…. Good judgment there."_

The girls made it down to the kitchen where Watari was relaxing and reading a newspaper.

"Watari-san!" Kit cheered and ran to sit beside the old man.

He looked at her from over the paper, "Kit-san," He nodded before going back to his paper.

"_You know, Kit, I think the boys are talking about us," _Kiyone thought, pulling out a jar of jelly that Watari had earlier bought for the two.

"_Ooooh! Are they going to throw us out on our asses!?!?!" _Kit was absolutely thrilled with the idea of not having to stay in the same room as Misa for another night, and so was planting situations in her mind where the two no longer had to stay with Misa, the latter being the most drastic, but the most likely. She got up and stood close to the doorway between the kitchen and the main room.

'Yagami-kun, I have no interest in either of the girl's tribulations with Misa,' L's voice carried to the kitchen.

'Then why do you keep checking on them, Ryuuzaki-kun?'

'Because they are Kira suspects, unlike you they are not handcuffed and have the ability to-'

"You boys don't sound too happy." Kit jumped in the conversation; literally, she jumped to L's side, which was a feat, considering the hot tea she held in her hands.

L and Raito blinked, 'Wander freely,' L finished, "Mihael-san do you need something?"

"Nope, just waiting for Kiyone to finish making her sandwich, and also," Kit pulled out a bag of the strawberry pocky L had given her earlier and set it on the saucer with the tea, "I thought you might want some of these since you like strawberry, and Watari wanted me to bring you tea!" She waved her gloved fingers then smiled and handed the snack and beverage to the detective before skipping back into the kitchen.

The two sat for a minute, 'I can't help but wonder what else she must know, you know personal things.' Raito commented as the other man opened the pocky.

'Is there something you are worried about her finding out Yagami-kun?' L inquired looking at the pocky that Kit had set on the saucer.

Raito shook his head, 'No not me,' he looked over to the detective, 'More or less you,' Raito paused for effect, it worked because L had leaned in towards Raito slightly, he sighed, 'She probably knows your name.' Raito cracked his neck, 'which would be a problem for you if she was a Kira, what would the percentage now be?'

'Kit-san 20, Kiyone-san 19, Yagami-kun- 28, MisaMisa 25, with Kiyone and Yagami-kun as the most likely suspects for the main Kira.' L stated, leaning back and not appearing startled by Raito's statement as Raito thought he would, but clearly something was slightly different as he sipped some of is tea after piling a massive amount of sugar cubes in it.

'I have a feeling that Mihael-san has known my name for several days now.' He finally revealed.

'Are you serious? When do you think she-' Raito cut himself off and waited for a reply.

'When we first made contact,' L said, still not looking up from the flashing computer screen.

'That was three days ago. If she was Kira, or the second Kira, wouldn't she have killed you by now?' Raito raised his eyebrow.

'Perhaps,' L took out a pink covered stick and munched on it, 'But all of the percentages are fairly low at this point.' L frowned.

'Ryuuzaki-kun?'

'Yagami-kun, what do you make of this?' L sent the information to Raito's computer.

'These people, who aren't criminals, but have died in similar ways, are all tied to the same organization.' Raito stated after reading over the documents.

'Yotsuba,' L nodded, 'This seems an appropriate lead.'

Kiyone

"_Looks like they've found a lead."_

"_Yeah, Yotsuba, It's that creepy Higuichi guy." _Kit took a bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Kiyone had made for the two. Kit hadn't had dinner thanks to Dane, the muse, so she happily ate it.

"_Hikaru said something to me today." _Kiyone admitted. Kit choked on some water she had been drinking.

"_Whaaat?!"_

"_She said, 'Hello sweet cheeks.' …I hate her."_

_--------_

_O.o This box. Just stole. My armor. O.o. RPG_


	5. Matsuda and DDR

**Ch.5**

-Kiyone-

"_I need a vacation." _Kiyone thought as she walked up the stairs. Misa had just spend the last half an hour (since about 5:30) asking personal questions about the two girls, okay, Misa spent five minutes asking Kit, who after words, ran out the door saying something about needing to ask Watari something, and then twenty five minutes asking Kiyone questions before she had to go to her job. Kiyone sighed, _"I love jobs," _she thought thanking the force that granted the dim witted Misa a job.

"Hello, Mihael-san."

"Hello, Yagami-san," Kiyone walked not even five steps before she blinked and walked backwards, "…Yagami-san."

"Yes?"

Kiyone blinked a few times before snapping her eyes shut trying not to memorize the sculpted male and the crimson-ish aura surrounding him. A small blush formed over her cheeks, "… Is there a reason that you're chained to the door in the middle of the hallway with only a towel around your waist?"

Raito smirked at the girl's reaction, "I may have said a few things that Ryuuzaki-kun didn't like very much, and he needed to take a shower."

"So he chained you out here?"

"Correct," Raito nodded.

Kiyone opened her mouth to say something then closed it suddenly.

"Ryuuzaki-san does odd things," She finally said before shuddering and continuing her walk down the hall.

"Mihael-san?" Raito called after her.

Kiyone slowly turned, still a bit red, "You know, Kit and I are English and aren't used to –san or –kun or –chan etc, you can call us 'Kiyone' and 'Kit'."

"Kiyone-san?"

"Fine,"

"Sorry, can't let go of my roots." He tried his dazzle-smile, "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Kira?"

Kiyone cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, is he justice or is he not?"

Kiyone narrowed her gaze, "Why do you assume, he?"

"I don't, but since Ryuuzaki-kun had pegged me as said person, even though he is wrong, we've been searching for Kira for quite some time. I'm used to the pretense."

"Ah…" Kiyone frowned for a minute and thought about what she knew about Kira, "Well… actually I think I understand his original intentions, you know, bad crimes-Texas- death penalty…but some of the crimes Kira has punished for are…very minor, and in the Catholic church could be easily forgiven… well, if one was Catholic and truly believed in that particular god…some could have been a forced situation…but later actions of Kira… I don't comprehend."

"He's a lot like Kali," Kit walked up the stairs with an apple in hand, "I mean think about it, Durga, _"A.k.a Innocent Raito" _was…almost like a shell for Kali, _"A.k.a douche Raito"_ Durga was in trouble _"A.k.a for Raito bored" _and Kali came and took the problem away…but in exchange Kali killed pretty much anything in her path," She took a bite out of the fruit, "And think about it Kali, Japanese don't technically have an 'l' …" she snickered, "So then it's Kari. But change the vowels and its Kira." Kit took another bite, "Although, I rather like Kali so comparing her to Kira was inappropriate." She dangled the apple by its stem, "Without morals or regrets," the stem snapped, "justice is just common slaughter."

Raito was suddenly yanked back a bit by L pulling the door open, "Hey! Ryuuzaki-kun!" Raito growled, clenching the towel in his un-cuffed hand, "I'm not a yo-yo you know," Raito glared back again.

The two girls looked at each other and smirked, "They can dance, We'll stay home insteeead!" They sang together.

"Wake me up before you go-go!" The two snapped their fingers.

"No jitterbugging in the hallway." Watari jokingly called as he walked by.

"Aawww, Watari-saaaan! Just this once?!" Kit fake pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kit-san." The old man smiled along with the laughing girl.

"Watari-san you put the boom, boom into my heart!" Kiyone called, joining in the laughter.

"What are they talking about?" Raito asked L, who was seemingly trying to determine just what was going on outside of his and Raito's room.

Kiyone and Kit gasped, "You've never heard Jitterbug!?" The two looked at each other in horror, "Maybe he is Kira," Kiyone said and Kit sweat dropped.

Kiyone clapped her hands, "I know," she turned to Kit, "You put the boom, boom into my heart, You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts,"

"Jitterbug into my brain, "It goes a bang, bang, bang" 'Till my feet do the same,"

"But some thing's bugging me something ain't right, my best friend told me what you did last night,"

"Left me sleepin' in my bed,"

"I was dreamin',"

""But I shoulda been with you instead," The girls sang in unison, "Wake me up, before you go-go," Kit smiled and stuck out her tongue, "And that's all we know really," She rapped her knuckles on her head.

"Mihael-san lies too much for her own good." L commented biting his thumb as if mulling something over. Kit glared and was going to say something but they hear tromping footsteps up the stairs.

'You two have nice voices!' Mastuda exclaimed as he ran up the stairs. Raito translated.

"Thanks, Matsuda-san." Kit said with a smile.

"Coming from Matsuda-san, that's sweet!" Kiyone said. Raito translated, with something like… suspicion in his tone.

Matsuda must have noticed Raito's small change in tone because he shifted uncomfortably, or maybe it was because of Raito's apparel, or lack there of, 'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything I just,'

'Matsuda-san didn't interrupt, I was just bringing Raito in so he could change,' L said as he unchained the boy from the door, "Excuse us." The door shut as the last glimpse of Raito's heel disappeared behind it.

'Why was he out here in a towel?' Matsuda turned to ask the girls, but when they both gave him confused looks, her realized his mistake, "Sorry! I forgot!" He said trying to scramble for what little English he knew.

"That's okay Matsuda-san," Kiyone yawned, "Matsuda-san? What do you do for fun?" She asked, trying to grab at something to keep away the growing boredom. (Wow. That was fast.)

"Umm I play DDR…?"

Kit's eyes lit up, "Where?!?"

'In the basement. Ryuuzaki-san set that up for me. He said if I beat his high score it would help find Kira.' Matsuda cheered, he pointed down, "Oh…um…Ryuuzaki-san said it would help find Kira."

Kiyone's eyes widened, _"I didn't think Matsuda was that stupid." _She thought to Kit trying not to laugh at the man's triumph in being asked to do something… "useful" (A/N: You know out of the way ;)

The boys stepped out from behind the door with a dressed Raito this time, he looked to Kiyone, who was snickering a Matsuda's excitement,

"What are yo-"

"_AAAWWW! DON'T CALL MATSUDA STUPID! He's just a little short in the brain department."_ Kit interrupted Raito's question, "Okay! Matsuda-san! We'll help you!"

"You will?" Matsuda perked up even more.

"_I love this kid,"_ "Of course! Come on! Let's go!" Kit ran down the stairs, "Come on slow pokes!"

L blinked, "She's a DDR maniac." Kiyone muttered to him before Matsuda and Kiyone followed the excited Kit into the DDR Dungeon…-.-; baaad.

L and Raito watched the forms of Matsuda and the girls leave before commenting, "Oh. So that's why I don't see Matsuda on the floor any more. I was wondering," Raito commented with a sly smile.

"Raito-kun…I might be somewhat worried about Matsuda-san," He bit his thumb. Raito cocked his head, "Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"The girls seem…hyperactive…"

"Ah."


	6. Dance to the Music?

XD

Tea Gardner from Yugioh + Friendship yeah, sorry, I should have made that clearer ;

Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs. 3

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 6**

L blinked at the black back ground of another Kira supporter site, wondering about the poor souls following his "Perfect Society," he sighed and sipped some of his 77 cubed up coffee.

'Ryuuzaki-san! She did it!' Matsuda called from outside the door, as he ran to enter.

The detective turned around to face Matsuda, 'Who did what?' he asked in a mock-interest-bored tone.

'Kit-san beat your score!' Matsuda caught his breath, 'Did you find any information from that?'

'Well, we just now managed to find out about Yotsuba's idea that one of them is Kira,' Raito replied, holding up a file that he just printed off, then translated what just happened to the girls as they entered the room as L's eye's widened.

Kit smirked, "So Ryuuzaki-san, was that your back up, pah-sychic ability in that DDR machine?" She teased.

L, unseen behind his desk, banged his head on the keyboard several times,

Hyghyjuhhjhyhjuy5rt4y6t7yuyuy7u6yu77yu67yu6u7y76yy76yu7uyyu7yuhyhuyuhyuh7876y76y

"Chik-chak, back fire!" Kiyone mimicked the sound of a cocked gun.

After their teasing, the girls took Matsuda back down to play DDR, because, "Maybe more information may present it self through Ryuuzaki-san's un-orthodox methods," but really Kit and Kiyone noticed the tired and annoyed L and Raito, (mainly Matsuda was annoying the hell out of them because of his ravings over Kit's m4d DDR skills.) and wanted to help get Matsuda out of their hair, and L mentioned that there was a karaoke machine that might also be of use to the investigation, just in case. Poor little gullible Matsuda went for it, very enthusiastically, and dragged the two girls, (and in a brief bolt of genius, the translator of the day: Aizawa!) down the stairs again, presumably to find Kira through rock/ j pop karaoke.

Kiyone nudged an inadvertently moping Aizawa, "Hey, it's not paper work."

He nodded and sighed, "Its baby sitting."

"Matsuda-san! You go first!" Kiyone handed him the mike, but he shook his head and spoke with Aizawa translating, in a bored tone, "I think you and Kit-san should go, I haven't been able to beat this one either."

"Aawww, but Matsuda-saaan!" Kit cried oblivious to the two's conversation, "You have to! State law!" Aizawa translated back, clearly wishing that he was with the other four upstairs.

"It's the law?" Matsuda actually spoke in English and scratched his head.

"Yup! As an officer of the law, if it was you who had suggested Karaoke, then it is you who must sing first." Kit pulled some random ass law from her ass making Aizawa snicker as he translated, knowing that the gullible Matsuda would most certainly fall for it.

"But Ryuuzaki-san-"

"Ryuuzaki-san is too busy to engage in said activities," Kit waved her hand in dismissal, and grabbed the man excitedly by the shoulders, "Tell you what, Matsuda-san I'll sing a duet with you!" She picked up a second mic that was conveniently already plugged in, "Which is considered legal in the Kanto region, if the said officer tries to back out," Kiyone added with a wink.

Matsuda gulped, 'Okay…'

"Is there a song you like?" Kiyone asked, and Kit nodded, "We don't know much about Jpop."

'Uhh…well, there's Eternal Snow,' Matsuda scratched his head, trying to think of something that he liked and that Kit would be able to sing to.

'Matsuda-san that's a chick song.' Aizawa laughed.

'No it's not.' Matsuda blushed; slightly mad at Aizawa's accusations, Eternal Snow was not just a chick song. snort

"Alright, I actually know that one!" Kit cheered, "Changin' My Life's version? From Full Moon, right?"

Aizawa and Matsuda nodded.

'Then it's settled." They booted up the machine and picked Eternal Snow from the list of songs, which all were from different animes that surprisingly the two dimensions shared in common.

'Chosen, Eternal Snow by Myco.' A female voice echoed back through the microphones making Kit jump like the first time she had used a Wii.

The music started to play loud as hell, and no doubt through the whole of the lower levels of the building, but it didn't seem to bother anyone so the two looked at each other and nodded, "Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no ka na? Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de, Kimi wa kono omoi kizuiteiru no ka na? Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo. Yuki wo you ni tada shizuka ni, Furi tsumori tsuzukete yuku. Hold me tight," The two sang surprisingly well, or at least surprisingly well enough that Aizawa's jaw dropped.

"They both sound almost like the originals, don't they?" Kiyone said, popping up next to the man, "I'm shocked that someone like Matsuda can sing like that, freaky right?" She smiled at the confused man.

'HEY MATSUDA-SAN TURN THAT-' Mogi ran down the stairs, but his jaw dropped as he realized that the singers were not on the radio.

"Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara…kimi he to tsuzuku kono omoi kakuseru no ka na?"

"Mogi-san, Aizawa-san? Is everything alright down there?" L called while descending the stairs with Raito and Soichiro, to stop what was presumably a loud radio, of course, his cry wasn't heard over the two singers and the karaoke accompaniment in the back ground, but they weren't aware of that last part.

"Ryuuzaki-san… I think its Matsuda-san and Kit-san," Mogi said as the trio approached the last few stairs. L cocked his head.

"Fuyuzora ni sakebitai, Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo, Hold me tight……I love you." The two finished and stared at each other in awe, "Oh my gods Matsuda-san! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Kit cried out finally, making the man blush.

'Not me…I thought…you weren't trying while you were singing that other song earlier, were you?' Matsuda asked in twice the awe. Aizawa translated, "And you two seemed to have acquired an audience," Kiyone added with a smirk, pointing to L, Raito, Mogi and Soichiro on the stairs, making poor Matsuda a little more red than before as Mogi and Soichiro clapped.

Kit took Matsuda's hand and comically bowed.

"And no Matsuda, I wasn't and neither was Kiyone." She smiled at him, and then smirked at the "audience", "The music was loud wasn't it," Kit thought out loud then she smiled apologetically, "sorry for the interruption."

"It was a good time for a break Kit-san," L commented, keeping his normal façade shell of a man routine, but he noted that his heart rate had increased and was slightly pained, "But please keep it down."

"Yes sir!" The three saluted, Matsuda still having somewhat of a blush on his face.

As the team headed back upstairs Kiyone turned to Aizawa, "Come on Aizawa-san! Same song! Let's give these two a run for their money!"

The girls learned something very important that night: Aizawa was freakin' tone deaf.


	7. Toilet?

XD

Yay predictable writing XD ;

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 7**

Raito yawned, rocking back and forth in his swivel chair, waiting for the girls to arrive. For some reason L had decided before they infiltrate Yotsuba, they should check up with the current suspects. So the girls, (including Misa), were to be questioned, at the same time, presumably to gauge the reactions of all the suspects to the other's answers, which would be smart, if any of them were Kira. Raito was questioned the previous night and he realized he would have nothing to do for the next hour, besides maybe be annoyed to hell by Misa. He sighed and picked up a pen and started to tap it.

L's head, which was hanging off the back of his chair, snapped up when the door clicked, and he appeared more attentive. The Mihaels entered behind Misa and took the three seats open to them. Soichiro and Aizawa sat at the foot and head of the table so Raito and L could face the three girls, while Matsuda and Mogi were at the computers trying to brainstorm certain aspects of Yotsuba that they feel should be monitored. (GOOD LUCK MOGI! XD)

"Sorry we're late, Misa wanted to look extra special for 'Her Raito-kun'" Kiyone mocked, while trying to appear heartfelt in front of Raito's…zealous girlfriend.

L nodded, apparently taking that as a sincere excuse, Then started the first round of twenty questions, "Kiyone-san, Kit-san, what do you think of Kira?"

Kiyone thought for a moment, "Kira's rather like the death penalty, only an express lane. If he/she judges you you're dead in several moments…I think I understand what he/she is doing though, trying to do things for the greater good, and I think the way that Kira can kill by heart attack is…startling for lack of a better word, I am amazed by people's abilities to recognize the murders for murders, heart attack or no, but I'm not sure I agree with it, the innocent people dying, that is." Kiyone nodded to Kit.

"At first Kira's motives seem rather…godly…but Kira is a murderer in a façade of what he/she believes is justice, killing so blindly for so called justice, a world without sin. Its blasphemic bullshit that one with a child's mind would believe. What Kira is currently doing would lead to the ultimate façade, no one would be themselves, as Kira would grow in power, and bloated with it, every action against him would be mutiny, no one would have the guts to be but a mindless pawn. Raye and Naomi didn't deserve that." Kit mumbled the last part so no one could hear, but at least it had been said.

L cocked his head; the two seemed more knowledgeable than they appeared to be. They'd be as much, which was an odd thought for this situation, fun to question as Raito.

"Misa-san?" 

"If Raito-kun is after Kira, even though he killed the murderer that killed Misa's parents, Misa is against Kira!"

"_Blech." _Kit made a gagging sound in her head, _"Gimme a freaking hacksaw."_

"_No killing the Misa, no matter how annoying or douche baggy."_

"Gods, you're such a Karen." Kit mumbled out loud.

"Kit-san?" L tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, she just reminds me of my friend Karen," A brightly smiling Kit lied quickly, inspired by Dane Cook's brilliance.

L nodded, not quiet believing the girl, but even so turned his attention back to Misa, "Misa-san, we believe that Kira's powers may be passed, do you have any recollection of any thing dealing with that?"

Misa shook her head, "If Misa would be smart enough to not be here, right?" She smiled at her "boyfriend".

"No you'd be in a straight jacket calling 'Raito', 'Raito', 'Raito'," Kit spoke quietly enough that she couldn't be heard, learning from the past outburst… or she was just out of creative excuses.

"Kit-san? Remember anything about Kira?"

"Nope, last thing I remember before passing out in an arcade and coming here was being tackled by Akira's boyfriend."

"Akira?" 

"Foster brother," Kit nodded to Kiyone, "We have two Akira and Koby. Our foster parents actually took us in because of those two."

"See, sick as they are, they wanted foster-sest, I guess, and tried to set us up with their sons."

"See, cause 'Kira and Ko don't date…" 

"Women," Kiyone added, "But the Mihael's didn't know that, they just thought they couldn't get girlfriends."

"Which is bullshit, all of the girls faun over them at school,"

"It'll break their hearts when they find out." Kit laughed, imagining the look on all the girl's faces when they found out.

"Anyway, I was Akira's "cover" in front of his parents, which was cool, cause he treated me like a little sister and bought me things, hell, his boyfriend loved me to death, but that's what I meant by tackled, he tackled me after school because him and Akira were leaving for Alaska on a school trip."

Misa looked at the girls in interest, "Omg, you had gay brothers!?! Were they cute?"

"Yes." The answered awkwardly in unison.

"And they bought you things?!"

"Yes."

"Misa-san, please wait to question the girls on this topic later, if you wouldn't mind," L interrupted, already tired of Misa for the day, and apparently so was Raito, from just listening to her voice, "Kiyone-san if you could answer the same question?" 

"It's pretty much the same as Kit's, but I hugged Akira, 'cause I don't know his boyfriend that well," Kiyone replied.

L nodded, then he turned back to Kit, "Kit-san, on the first day of surveillance here you place something underneath the bed," L paused gauging her reaction. He could see none, but had he been Kiyone, he would have to beg to differ, _'She's changing to gray green and yellow, nervous deceit and mind games…' _

"Upon later inspection the items shoved under the bed were all accounted for, except the first thing you put in…May I ask what that item was?" L pushed, rather politely.

Kit shrugged, "It was my sketchbook, I moved it."

"Would you mind showing us?" L asked.

"_Shit! Kiyone do you have your-"_

"_No, I don't,"_

"_Don't worry, go get it," _A voice echoed.

"_Where?" _She asked the unfamiliar voice.

"_Where it was intended to be," _It replied humorously.

She nodded, for some reason, she knew, "Yeah, hold on let me get it fast." She ran into the room and into the bathroom, she looked behind the toilet and there it was, she flipped through the pages, and the drawings were actually her own, _"Gotta thank the voices in my head." _She thought to herself and partially to Kiyone.

"_Found one?" _

"_Yeah, it's actually mine from home," _She thought back as she ran back to the room and set the object in front of L, he flipped through the pages.

"Kit-san is good!" Misa commented looking at the pages upside down.

"Kiyone's better," She admitted.

"Kit-san, who is this?" L asked, frowning and pointing to a picture of Near. (A/N: Like you don't know)

"_Oh shit," _"Ah-ha," She laughed slightly nervously, "I had a dream about that kid the other night and had to draw him, in't he cute? I thought I should draw him with a train but I didn't end up doing that. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't know if Kit-san was drawing from her subconscious or from relations." L replied, closing her sketch book, he started to hand it back, but something on the back caught his eye, and he turned it over to reveal a satyr, a chibi with goat legs and horns happily skipping with the words, _"Good luck with brother, AJ"_

"Kit-san, may I ask who AJ is?" 

"I think he's my savior."


	8. Return Of Daneus and Thomas

XD

Weeewooo YAY! I passed all my exams

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 8 **

"You know, I think that some one really loves you." Kiyone said, peeling a banana.

"I know, I can't believe that they didn't find my manga. That would have taken a long time to explain." Kit rested her arms on the counter and sighed. She ran her hand through her hair, "Ugh, I'm not hungry," She looked at the bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Kit-san, It would be wise to eat now, instead of waiting," Watari commented, not looking up from preparing what would be another of Ryuuzaki's chocolate strawberry cakes.

She nodded, "I'll get something in a couple of minutes," She left the kitchen and headed upstairs to grab something quickly, but as she walked passed the boys room she froze, and as she became surrounded in darkness she didn't fail to hear the harsh 'thump' of her body hitting the carpet just outside of the boy's door.

"Mmm…SHIT! I passed out on the floor!"_ Kit jumped up, grasping a locket, but suddenly realized she wasn't in the investigation building's lit floors, but in a shadowy intersection of a rather…artist, maybe, hallway. Victorian Archways stood looming over four dark paths that looked like they split into more paths with more archways of a similar build._

"I guess I don't get a 'Light' path for this one do I?" _Kit glanced at the small silver and red locket before quickly wrapping it around her wrist for safe keeping. _

_Closing her eyes, Kit spun around three times, 'There's no place like home,' She jokingly said out loud as she stopped, the passageway she turned to was the darkest of all four, but had a man, who greatly resembled the god Pan, horns, a pipe, but no goat legs. It was if he was placed there to welcome rather than to shun. She walked towards the archway and stopped to admire the work._

"_Are you sure, little wiccan?" A voice called from behind, making her jump and drop the locket she had been holding._

"That…voice," _"Dane," She turned around, and before her stood a man with classily shaggy shoulder length dark brown hair and a Victorian styled tux, she raised her eyebrow "So you ditched the shinigami look did ya? Too bad, you could have scared me more that way." _

_Dane chuckled, "I do not need a silly little dress prop to do that, I could scare you with my smallest finger," He waved his pinky finger in her face. She crossed her arms and looked at the man in disbelief, "Your pinky finger? Come on, I think a cucumber is scarier."_

_Dane smirked, as if knowing something she didn't._

"_So. Are you going to tell me where I am, or what you're here for?" Kit asked _

"_It is not me that visiting you but rather you visiting me. Can't you figure the rest out?" Dane asked, taunting the girl._

"_Hmmm. I'm going to say that we're in a hallway and you're here to be a douche bag, like always."_

_Dane smirked a queer, malevolent, but charming smile at the girl, "And in the bluntest of senses you are most certainly correct."_

"_Welcome to Merridiah's Antechamber of Shade," Another figure stepped out from underneath the Pan-watched archway. He too had likened apparel, and light brown hair that was rather classy but still a bit rough even with the refined air. _

"_Thom?" She scratched her head, "Am I in danger?"_

"_Not yet." Thom replied, before glaring at Dane, who chuckled as he queried, "Oh dear Thomas, why do you look at me so?"_

"_He opposes you, for the moment, at least" Thom commented while clearing his throat, "He is the appointed Angel of Death, you could say."_

"_I figure I'll give you a small glimpse at what will come from your opposition," Dane looked down at her over his nose, definitely out of a dominical nature._

_Kit twitch, "Sheeeet." She managed to nervously say while looking between them, waiting for one of them to say something, "Sooo…you guys don't like each other do you?"_

"_No." They both answered then glared at the other one._

"Weeelll this is an awkward taco…"_ Kit thought through the short pause that the two had created._

_A few moments passed before Dane spoke._

"_Your trial will be that of scars." Dane said sneering as he played with his nails._

"_Scars? What…" Kit thought out loud, reeling over the possibilities. Her face faltered, "From whose past?" She was left to wander that later as a new question came forward, "Oh, right, how did my manga disappear, I went to look for it but-"_

"_You are easily influenced, as are Lawliet and Raito," Dane directed bored eyes into the opposite arch way and frowned as if something he detested..._

"And not Kiyone?" _Kit raised her eyebrow but did not ask the question, but instead, "Oh, so it's still there?"_

"_Correct. You could be able to find it if you so really wished,"' Thom added but then glared at Dane, "But, because it was Dane's brother that had hidden it, searching for it, and finding it would only add another challenge."_

"_You know, this really seems like a bad video game." Kit frowned, "We've got hidden secrets, awkward challenges, and douche baggy characters!" Kit smiled, "But you know, there hasn't really been any opposition so far,"_

_Thom frowned, "This is just the beginning, not all of the pawns have gathered, the beginning of an unwilling journey is often the easiest, as time wanders, emotions flux and desires change for that of matching said journey…or for it's purpose."_

_Kit's eyes widened, "I'm not sure I understand that," Thom shrugged and nodded._

"_And you don't have to," Dane pulled out a cigarette and lit it._

"_Hey, if you're a muse, why do you smoke?" Kit questioned him. _

"_For kicks and giggles," He inhaled on the cancer stick (XD)._

_Thom walked over to her and bent down, picking up a sliver and red locket on a chain, "Where did this come from?" He asked Kit, examining it closely in his palm._

"_It was in my hand when I got here," She shrugged, trying to see what was inside as Thom pried it open, but she couldn't see as he quickly shut it after taking a peak. He handed it back to her, which it then disappeared in a gold light for a moment, then reappeared on her neck, "Don't use it until it's time." He warned, wagging his finger like a scolding mother._

"_Time?"_

"_Did he stutter?" Dane asked annoyed, looking at the girl like she was a mutt and he was some stuck up poodle with a crab stuck up it's ass._

_She glared at him, "Sorry, _**your Majesty**_, I'm just not good with time," She folded her arms._

"_Well time has quite a way of bending you, Lor Fir,"_

"_Lor Fir? What the deuce does that mea-"_

"Kit-san," L's voice called from beside her. She yawned into the carpet below her and blinked, "Where'd Thom-" She blinked again and looked up into the detective's guarded eyes, and to Raito who was kneeling right beside the other man. It took her a moment, but she realized where she was: Outside the boy's bedroom door, curled up in a little ball. She jumped into a sitting position and scratched the back of her head nervously, "Ah-ha, I passed out again, didn't I?" L raised an eye brow.

"Again? Has this happened before while you've been here, Kit-san?" L raised his eyebrow.

"Uhh, yeah, it was the afternoon after Misa dress me and Kiyone up, although I fainted into a chair…" Kit stood up and looked to the clock on the wall which read 3:56, a.m., her eyes widened, "I passed out at lunch! Dyah! Food!" Kit made a dying face before collapsing back on the floor, "Goddammit, Watari. You and your pah-sycic grandfatherly abilities..." She rolled over against the door and banged her head against it, "God dammit mommy, five more minutes."

L raised his eyebrow at the comment, wonder what in the three hells brought that on (Okay, maybe not that EXACTLY but still), "Kit-san?"

Suddenly the girl shot up, "God dammit!" She bolted off.

'What the hell was that about?' Raito asked L, who in reply only shrugged


	9. Guardian of Annoyances

Thanks for reviews, favs, and alerts 3

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 9 **

Kiyone walked groggily in Misa's borrowed black and red pajama's through the hallway to the main investigation room. She squinted at the light and rubbed her eyes before mumbling, "Shits everyone's here," She waved to Aizawa Mogi and Matsuda, "Raito and L, have you two seen," She yawned, "Kit?" she finished.

L looked to the screens, and even pulled up the camera for Watari's room, "Kit-san does not appear to be…" L pulled out a device connected to one of the screens and dialed a number, soon, a live feed was seen of Watari in a grocery store, "Yes, Watari, we are unaware of Kit-san's where a bouts…Ah, could you put her on?" Kit answered the phone, "Yes, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Kit-san you are under surveillance so may I inquire as to why you are shopping with Watari?"

"I'm with Watari-san, so what should it matter? I'm not doing anything that would upse-"

"Kit-san, answer the question." 

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS!" The Kit on screen blushed.

L was slightly taken aback at the girl's outburst, while Soichiro, Kiyone, and Raito snickered. They were in the know.

"Don't forget the Midol!" Kiyone called, more awake than she was five seconds ago.

"Shut up Kiyone I just about died this morning and all Misa has in her cabinet are those bastard fucking rocket ships from hell." (A/N: My view on tampons XD) She sighed as Watari said something to her to calm her down, "I like hot sauce and banana peppers," She said off phone to the man, then grabbed her stomach, "Damn that sounds good," She shook her head, "Anyway, I'm with Watari and I'm in his sight, not doing any homicidal things, not that I normally do-"

"Kit-san-" L was cut off by Raito, "Ryuuzaki-san, If you continue she might disembowel you through the phone," Raito commented with humor in his voice.

"Why would Kit-san-"

Aizawa snickered as Raito took a deep breath-

"The circle of life dammit," Kiyone interrupted.

"That makes no sense," Raito replied.

Watari's voice could be heard off screen and Kit's reply, "I know he knows that already, he's a fucking genius, isn't good at putting two and two together though." She mumbled that last part.

L stared with bored eyes at the screen, "Kit-san, just tell me already,"

"I'monmyfuckingperiodokay?Yeah,tmibutyoufuckingaskedforit." Kit spoke quickly.

"Period?"

"You know when a girl's uterus says FUCK YOU, because you didn't use the egg and decides to sometimes painfully shed the lining of said organ. Yeah, it's a fun time, often leads to head aches mood swings and cramps…you know, all the fun things in life." Kiyone supplied, almost laughing at the blushing Kit that was pouting on screen.

"Oh. Menstrual Cycle."

"Yeah…can I hang up now?"

"Yes Kit-san."

"Bye, Douche Bag." Kit hung up the phone before L could say anything back. She called him a douche bag. L blinked a few times as Raito Soichiro and Aizawa tried to suppress laughter.

"Oh, don't worry about it, she calls everyone a douche bag, but if she calls you a son of douche, it's bad." Kiyone said, as if reading his mind.

Kit and Watari walked through the doors with groceries in hand, and Kit looking like she was almost in tears with a grape popsicle sticking out of her mouth. L cocked an eyebrow, "Kit-san?" She quickly turned.

"The man driving the vehicle in front of us hit a yellow duck, in which he stopped and kicked, Kit jumped out of car a proceeded to…cuss out at the man, leading to a verbal battle, in which she was called a cunt among other things." Watari took all the groceries in his and Kit's and went into the kitchen to put them away.

Matsuda gave Kit a pitying look.

"But I got this popsicle!" She cheered taking it out of her mouth.

Raito looked to Soichiro, "She's worse than Sayu."

Soichiro nodded. L twitched, obviously not used to drastic and sporadic mood changes.

"Oh…Ryuuzaki-san…sorry for calling you a douche bag…I didn't…" Kit trailed off, then she walked over and whispered into L's ear, _"Happy Birthday,"_ handing the man chocolate covered strawberries before bounding off into the kitchen to presumably get the "non-fucking rocket ships from hell."

L sat in his chair glancing from the kitchen entry wait to the package of strawberries, and then back at the entry way.

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"I don't understand women."

"I don't either, Ryuuzaki-kun."

"Here, Here," Cried the rest of the task force.

The task force worked for a few more minutes before L dismissed them for the night, saying that all will be taken care of in the next couple days so there will be a short vacation, and they happily gathered their things and left.

'Raito-kun follow me.' L got up and entered the lower hallway, which led to Misa's room.

'Ryuuzaki-kun, why are we going to see Misa?' Raito half whined to the detective, 'We need to get back to work!'

'Raito-kun hasn't seen Misa for several days, you need a break,' L said simply.

Raito sighed, _"Why the hell did he want to see Misa so bad? Ryuuzaki hasn't been this persistent…unless," _

'Ryuuzaki-kun, do you like one of the girls?' Raito smirked as there was a slight hitch in L's step.

'Raito-kun, I would not fall for a Kira suspect,' L said keeping a cool demur.

'But what about a _second _Kira suspect?' Raito pressed, smirking as L stopped in his tracks. Although the smirk was short lived because Raito realized L had stopped because they were at the entrance to Misa's room.

There were several clangs against the wall and the boys could only assume that Misa was trying to dress the two up again, Raito sighed and opened the door, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kit yelled at Kiyone before punching her right in the gut. The boys' mouths dropped. Kiyone fell against the desk, but noticed the open door with two boys standing in the way.

Kiyone's eyes shined toward the door, "You must be L… and the boy who has eyes for me."

"DAMMIT HIKARU-" Kit scrambled after the girl who leaped toward Raito, "Hm, you're human," She looked him over, "but you'll do." Kiyone…or Hikaru put her hand on Raito's chest, "So why are you just standi-"

Kit tackled the girl to the ground, "HIKARU!" She yelled, grabbing the girl's hands and holding them behind her back.

"Kitty, Kitty, How can you be completely sure I'm Hikaru?"

"Because first of all, _Hikaru, _Kiyone has never called me _Kitty_, and you didn't know who the boys were." Kit stood on Kiyone/Hikaru's back, "When the hell did the two of you get green contacts?"

"Kitty, didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders," Kit could see the smirk on Kiyone's face.

"You forget, when you're in Kiyone's body, I am your elder." Kit lifted her free hand, "Rin, byou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai ZEN."

"FUCK!" A light bluish cloud escaped from Kiyone's eyes, Kit let go of the girl's arms and stepped off the girl's back. She turned to the boys standing at the door, who were trying not to show their shock, "Eh-heh-heh, that happens every once in a while," She scratched the back of her head, "Oh, um, Misa had to go to a photo shoot so she's not here," She nodded toward the two, "I'm assuming that's why you came." She shrugged.

"Um…Mihael-san what the hell was-?"

"Yagami-san, that was Hikaru, her…alter ego? Umm I think... easy to deal with…well, at least while in Kiyone's body," Kit motioned as she took her foot off, the now sleeping, Kiyone's back and lowered her arms to the ground.

"Alter Ego?"

"Oh, she's not dangerous, unless you're _really _against her, she's just a little flirtatious." Kit waved dismissively, "She started possessing Kiyone about three months ago. She said that it was because Kiyone was her great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter and that she was the easiest to quote "take"."

"Are you sure it's not a form of schizophrenia?" Raito asked, interested in what was going on with Kiyone.

"She's wearing contacts, but there is an eye color change, you saw the blue-ish cloud right? Well that's the color of Hikaru's eyes, which I severely doubt happens to schizophrenic patients, I'll tell her to take the contacts out when she wakes up."

"How often does this occur?" L tilted his head, noticing the blue-ish swirl dance around the room, in weird patterns.

"Oh, it's pretty sporadic…mostly happens when Kiyone gets flustered up about something."

"I'd like to know more about this Hikaru, Kit-san," L bit his thumb as he watched the swirl.

'_Uh-oh. Here we go.'_

------------------

Yeah, I know the whole period thing is over used… whatever XP.


	10. Painting just Painting

XD

Thanks for reviews, favs, and alerts 3

phoenix of hell- Hikaru is Kiyone's guardian, but she's a bitch about it

**--**

**Ch. 10**

-Kiyone-

"Hmm… I think I need some orange…" Kiyone said to herself, she squinted at her painting, frowned, and squinted again from a far, trying to figure out what was missing. Watari had been nice enough yesterday, to show her the fifth floor, which had a room filled with art supplies. Kiyone didn't ask, she just started to paint, and now she was stuck. She put down the brush, "No orange wouldn't be good," She mixed some yellow and orange paint, "Golden," she mumbled, picking up her paint brush and beginning again, putting speckles over a small girl's cheeks. It was snowing in the picture, and even though the ground was dying around the girl, the edges of the painting had green grass, and snow fell, but it seemed to turn gold as the flakes touched the girls cheeks. The girl was smiling, but her hazel eyes told a different story, a sad story as she looked down at the viewer. Kiyone stepped back from her work, "Oh, 'Kira'd like this," She commented.

"Kira?" A voice called from behind her, she turned around to see Raito leaning against the doorway, leaned in such a way, Kiyone kind of wished he'd fall over, what with his gray-ish, but crimson, bright yellow and light greenish aura, confusing the girl.

"Yeah, Akira's nick name, should probably not use that here since Ryuuzaki-san seems very uptight about that." She put down the paint brush and took off her smock. Then she frowned and turned towards him, "Wait, how'd you escape from the sugar cube on feet?"

Raito smirked at the girl's nickname for the sugar dependent detective, "Even Ryuuzaki needs alone time, he confines me to the fifth floor and locks everything, shuts down the elevators and locks the stairwells, and makes sure the video cameras and microphones are on,"

"What did you do to make him confine you?" Kiyone frowned.

"I happened to make a comment about how he seemed interested in Kit-san," Raito smirked.

Kiyone raised an eyebrow, "I noticed that too…his eyes can hide, but his aura can't. Spring green and bright yellow, kind of like yours right now," She bluntly stated, wanting to gauge his reaction.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow to match Kiyone's, "Can you tell what I'm thinking?" He circled her, apparently ignoring the inference that Kiyone had tried to make.

"I'm not Kit, but if I were to venture a guess I'd say you were thinking about how you're not bored anymore."

"Hmm, there's that." He leaned against a small circular table that sat in the room and crossed his arms, looking at the painting, "Kit-san was right you are better than she is," he admired the work.

"That was blunt."

He shrugged casually, "Just agreeing with her."

"Hm,"

"So what's it about?" Raito motioned to the painting.

"Dunno. I just painted," Which was the truth, "It happens some times, you know, as Kit said, the clairvoyance messes with my subconscious and as a result I feel I need to paint like I do," Kiyone shrugged, "Although I think that this kid went through tough times, seen shit that kids shouldn't have to see but still put others before themselves…those eyes say it all."

Raito nodded and watched the girl explain the painting with further interest, _'She's easier to talk and listen to than Misa,' _he thought, _'God damn that girl, who the hell did she think she was forcing herself on me. I can't even remember why I agreed to go out with her-'_

"Raito-san? You okay?"

Raito looked up at a slightly worried Kiyone, "Yeah, fine."

"You were obsessing over something." She stated bluntly, her arms.

"Yeah, just trying to think about why I decided to go out with Misa in the first place, it's just really blurry." Raito said in a way that revealed he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Blurry? Like, "that was some good party last night" drinking blurry, or forgot entirely blurry?" Unfortunately for Raito, Kiyone didn't play the pass over things and forget game.

Raito sighed, "Both?"

"That sucks, 'cause that probably means you woke up after New Years with a bleedin' head ache."

Raito chuckled, "That would explain a few things, one problem, I don't drink."

"Well, it was a good theory while it lasted," Kiyone shrugged, pulling out a blank canvas from a giant cup board against the wall.

"Going to paint again?"

"Mm-hmm, got a good idea," She said, placing the canvas on the easel and stepping back, "You know, sometimes it's cool to think that some of the greatest art pieces started like this," She admired the blank rectangle, then looked to Raito's cocked eyebrow, and sighed, "okay maybe not exactly like this," She shook her head as she took up her brush again.

"Kiyone-san… I have a question."

"Yeah?" Kiyone titled her head toward the boy to show he had her attention.

"How does it feel when Hikaru takes over?"

Kiyone's eyes widened as she almost dropped the paint brush, "HIKARU!? She came out?! What did she do?" The girl demanded in a panic turning to face Raito with frightened eyes.

Raito shrugged, "Hit on me and fought with Kit." 

Kiyone's eyes widened and she blushed as turned back to the canvas and continued her painting, "Oh… I'm sorry," She sighed and took a deep breath for composure, "I must have been asleep then…that's what it usually feels like, I'm sleeping, or I just black out and when I wake up I feel colder than had hell frozen over…why?" She cocked her head, still facing the painting.

"I sometimes wonder if I really am Kira…unconsciously and L knows it." Raito said quietly.

"Raito-kun," L opened the door, "We have work,"

Raito sighed and walked over to the man to be re-hand cuffed and exit. Kiyone sighed and looked back at her painting, two cats, one white and one blue, rubbing against each other in a field, looking ever so happy and ignoring the rain beating down on them. She frowned and threw the paint brush which splattered green in between the two cats, "Shut up."

Yeah, to clear up that cat thing I found it in one of the extras for Girl Got Game XD. There's a blue cat and a white cat on a key chain and you're supposed to give one of them (I think the white one) to the person you like and you'll be together forever XD and green represents flirtatious nature in crystal readings (if you haven't figured that out)


	11. Confessions of an asleep Idiot

**Ch. 11**

'_-I--e--.'_

Kit woke up crying. She hadn't known why, couldn't remember her dream, all she knew is that she stirred with tears streaming down her face. She looked at the clock. Four o' Four. She exited the darkened bedroom out into the investigation room without a sound, she sat on the couch behind the big monitors that L and Raito were currently typing at, and brought her knees to her face.

'Kit-san was crying fairly hard,' Raito commented, not hearing the girl enter the room. L fidgeted uneasily.

'Worried Ryuuzaki-san?' Raito smirked looking sideways at the man.

'Kit-san may have said some things in her sleep that may have worried me.' L admitted.

"I heard my name," Kit mumbled from the soft black couch, not letting on that she knew exactly what was said, but still trying to find out what she said in her sleep.

Raito swung around in his chair, "Kit-san? How long have you been sitting there?"

Kit shrugged, "Dunno, came out after I woke up."

"Do you remember what you dreamt about?" Raito asked innocently.

"You were watching on the monitors weren't you," She glared at him, and then she sighed, "No I just woke up crying…" She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes, L's face appeared behind them, and the sad feeling that occurred when she woke up was brought back… _'Oh… It was him…' _She looked up to find L looking at her in a peculiar way. She averted her gaze and got up off the couch as she felt the need to go…somewhere else.

"Kit-san, I feel the need to speak to you later." L said, turning back to the dull glow of the monitors. She nodded without looking back. Having nothing else to do, and since it was so early Kit went to sleep on the mattress L had put in one of the back rooms, mushroom chairs are only good sleeping posts for so long.

-Kiyone-

She looked for Kit. There'd be no f-ing way that Kit would sit in for her any way. Misa had the day off and nothing to do, so she decided to take Kiyone shopping for her and Kit. Sure it'd be nice to have their own clothes and all but shopping with Misa…

'_GOD DAMMIT KIT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!'_

"_She's asleep dumb ass. I thought we had raised you better."_Hikaru commented

'_Nobody fucking asked you, and if you don't remember, foster child, a-her' _Kiyone mocked before sighing and giving up, she turned around and went back to their room, "Alright Misa-san, I guess Kit won't be going."

"That's good! Then we can surprise her with new clothes today! She seemed down this morning." Misa commented.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen her all morning."

"Misa gets up really early sometimes, then falls back asleep." She nodded to herself before dragging Kiyone out the door.

-Kit-

"Kit-san?" Kit's eyes shot open as she rolled around to face L, she blinked groggily and frowned slightly, "Where's Raito-san?"

L twitched slightly, "On the fifth floor. I sent Matsuda with him so he wouldn't be completely free range."

She nodded, "You needed to see me about something?"

L nodded, "Kit-san for the last few nights you've been talking in your sleep."

Kit frowned, "Few Nights?" Her eyes widened.

"It…well…" He sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled up what appeared to be video feed.

"_Don't kill him…dammit Kira don't you even touch Lawliet or I swear I'll," _he pulled up another feed, _"Don't kill Mihael! It's not right… just don't… Kira how could you… Lawliet was…"_

My eyes widened as something appeared on screen that L had clearly not seen, a image of Dane smiling his charmed smile up at the camera. _'I'm going to kill that bastard,' _Kit thought.

"Raito and the others didn't hear your name did they?" Kit asked warily.

"So Kit-san does know." L commented closing the laptop.

"Yeah," she sat up and faced in the other direction, _'With out fingerprints even,' _she thought, "I've known since the first day."

"I thought so."

"Of course you did." Kit said matter-of-factly, "That's part of the game, you'll subconsciously know what information your subconscious passes." She frowned, "That sounded… unusual."

"…Kit-san," L asked, with what Kit could only describe as a slight hesitance, "If you wish to not tell me, that is fine, but could I inquire as to what your dream was about?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? It was about Kira and you and Mihael and Mail." Kit's eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself, but she semi recovered, "Mihael was a blonde kid in black leather and Mail was his reddish haired puppy that smoked a lot, in both of the dreams I had with them in it,"

"Why was Kit-san crying?"

It was a good thing Kit was facing the other way because she blushed and spouted off what ever she could think of, "…because in my dream Mihael and Mail loved each other a lot and Mail confessed before Mel-Mihael ran off and then they both died… I know that both were caused by Kira," Her voiced turned cold, she new she wasn't going to be able to see Raito without trying to gut him for the next two days.

"And?"

"And?" Kit looked at the detective quizzically.

"Never mind Kit-san," L said, something hidden in that quaint British accent.

"Oh, you want to know about the part with you in it," Kit said slowly, trying to rack her brain for something that wasn't what really happened in her dream. L remained silent. "Well, in my dream you were stabbed through the heart by Kira with a really long sword… but there was one…almost funny thing about it," Kit smirked, "Your blood was like crystallized sugar and coffee, molasses flowing down the sword."

L frowned.

Kit paused, "I'm not really sure why I was crying though…maybe it just pissed me off that I couldn't do anything to help all of you," Her eyes widened, maybe…could she really do nothing…?

"Maybe Kit-san didn't try hard enough," L commented.

"Well, then my dream self sucks," Kit sighed, "I just freaking sat there in tears… and now I'm kicking myself in the face for a dream," She shook her head

There was a slight pause, as L seemed to go over what she had said.

"What Kit-san says does not coincide with the evidence," L said suddenly breaking the silence between the two as he again pulled out the laptop, and replayed the scene showing that Kit actually started crying after she said L's name.

"Ah-ha-ha crap." She looked down at her shoes, "Guess that fucks over my story," She sighed, "Truth is I guess I'm… ahhh…I dunno," she curled up on her side, back towards L.

"I think you already said it Kit-san."

Kit could hear another few taps of the key board on L's laptop, and she frowned.

"_Don't let him…I love you L."_

Kit was kind of backed into a corner, but she smiled, "Yeah, there's that," She nervously laughed, "Subconscious gives away a lot of things you don't want people to know." There was an awkward pause between the two.

"I'm glad that Kit-san said this, even if it was in her sleep," L finally said.

Kit cocked her head and looked up at the detective, "Huh?" with out thinking L leaned forward over her and caught her lips with his own. Kit's eyes widened, but then closed as she relaxed and let the detective deepen the kiss.

--

Uhhh... sorry it took so long i gots grounded... umm... yeah... if anyone cares XD


	12. Now Here's The Catch

Ch

**Ch. 12 And the truth is… you end up getting…scarred. **

**(There's A Beast At The Door and He's…Wild and Free, But We Won't Let Him In Cause We Don't Want To See What is…Lurking RIIIGHT BEEHIND ….the Façade)**

Kit wasn't going to lie to herself; she liked the taste of L, a lot. Especially since he (perhaps) inadvertently had eaten Kit's favorite dessert earlier and the taste of strawberries was still on his tongue. She didn't want him to break the kiss, but the sudden slam of the girl's room next door broke them apart quickly, Kit blushing furiously.

"_How did you like our little touch?" Kit flew up quickly, the skirt of her dress flying down. She squeaked, "AH!" She jumped up and spun around before almost screaming._

"_What the fuck?! What did you do?!" Dane smirked at Kit's outburst, "We can easily take it away."_

"_Take what away?" Kit glared icily at the muse._

"_Lawliet's Love."_

_Kit froze, "Huh?" she fell slowly to the ground, soaking in Dane's words, "You, mean-"_

"_All human emotions can be mused, trifling witch, I simply did your heart a favor." He seemed to gloat over his work, the cocky gleam spread all over his sadistic mask of a face._

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_It was something you desired was it not? Call it an incentive…" Dane smirked yet again as he watched Kit's eyes fill with rage.v_

"_Incentive?! IT'S NOT EVEN- ARGH!" She grabbed her head and leaned over, her mind screaming pointless and incomprehensible things._

"_I will put it this way, this little game of the underworld is more to all of us than you could possibly understand, so, in order for our way to be true, I am offering an inducement… but if you make the wrong move, I will take him away from you, simple as that."_

_Kit grabbed at her chest, and could feel the tears at her eyes, "I want to talk to Thom."_

"_Master Jenkins," A female voice called snidely from behind Dane, "is currently indisposed," She stood smirking over Kit, "With thy kiss you bound yourself to him, but not himself to thee, rose lips and skin petals could not compare to the small moment they did share," She seemed to recite to Dane, before turning back to Kit, "Isn't that right sweetie, The taste of sweet red still a bound by his warm lips unto which your own connect. Eternity in only one moment, strawberry kisses did ascend," She sighed, "I regret though, 'twas not my best." She stated, giving Kit a smug sideways glance before turning her heels and ascending the staircase again._

"_Why just me, why not Kiyone too?" Kit spat._

"_Tisk, tisk, your judgment is slipping little Kitty, could you not feel that Kiyone is slipping away too?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_He sighed, "Must I explain everything to you? She now works for those who are not Muses, she is playing in favor of Kira's world, which is a losing bet for us." He added in that last part while lighting his cigarette. He looked down at her almost as if he were going to take the bud and press it against her forehead, "Nothing in this little world is real for you, Kit, remember that," And he did as Kit thought he would, the gray and red ash burned into her forehead. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING-?!" _

"KIT! KIT!" Thom's voice awaken her, he took a cold cloth against her head. Around him were L, Raito, Kiyone, and Misa. They were in the investigation room.

"Thom?" She shot up, Thom nodded, and slowly set her back down. She shook violently for a couple seconds, but only Thom could feel it, as he was kneeling right next to her, he hugged her, "Shhh, it'll be okay,"

"It's not true is it?" Kit whispered. By now the two were receiving odd and calculating looks.

"Shhh, no Dane was simply using Caroline's influence of romance." She felt like there was truth in Thom's words but… wait Thom?

She jumped back, "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HERE?!"

"Kit-san, would you care to introduce this man?" L asked in a calculative tone.

"Oh, this is Akira's boyfriend, Thom." The lie easily slipped from her lips and she could only assume that it was Thom's doing. She thought she saw the detective relax somewhat, but then she remembered Dane's words.

"Musings do not last when the Muser is away, dear," He whispered.

"But Dane's sick enough to get a kick out of being a voyeur, now isn't he."

"Dane does not have that much strength, even with his cocky estranged façade. Love is not an emotion able to be mused."

Kit relaxed even more at this a stood up.

"Maybe you should be hospitalized, you've been fainting a lot more than usual, Kit," Kiyone commented. Kit paused, reeling over Dane and Thom's words as she noticed a… certain…air about her friend that had been changed, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with musings.

"Perhaps, Kit-san should go to the infirmary for a while, just to rest," L sort of cocked his head, Kit nodded and held back from tackling the man into an hug on her way passed him, but she just settled for brushing passed his arm on her way to the building's infirmary.

When she reached the room that was affectionately painted blue with sponged on off white clouds, she saw Watari attending to another person, female, blonde, and _'Oh my gawd is that Wedy?'_

'Aaww, look Wedy, it's L's sweetheart, Kit,' A male called from the corner, clad with bright red Hawaiian shirt khaki pants and black undershirt was none other than Aiber.

'_Oh my gods.'_

'Aiber don't pull anything, you'll end up in prison,' Wedy commented flexing her knee, which had a gash trailing about four inches above it.

'Oh, Wedy, how dare you suggest such a thing, I would never pawn L's chick,' He shouldered himself off the wall and walked over to Kit and extended his hand, "Aiber, nice to meet you Kit, this lovely lady here is Wedy."

Kit smirked and shook his hand, _'and contact'_

"Nice, you really screwed that last guy over, the house didn't know what was coming,"

Wedy hopped down from the counter as soon as Watari finished just as Kit turned to her, "Nice fall by the way, slipped off the balcony across the way," She turned back to Aiber, "I'm not stupid and I don't have any money, and yes I really like L so don't even bother to try." Aiber's eyes widened in shock, but then he smiled, placing sunglasses over his eyes, 'This chick's not so bad.'


	13. Aaww you didn't have To so have this pie

Ch

**Soooo… uhh… it's umm been awhile…. Yeah…. XD I BLAME POTATOES AND RICE CAKES**

**Anyway on with…errr this…. **

**Thanks for favs alerts & reviews 3**

**Ch. 13**

-Kiyone-

'_Whoa, that is definitely NOT healthy,' _Kiyone looked at the brunette's (Thom as Kit introduced him) aura. Well, what there SHOULD be, as only a clear light surrounded his body. She obviously knew that Thom was not Akira's boyfriend, but she would question Kit on that later. Reason being A.D.D. took hold of her senses as two newcomers entered the room.

There was a blond man, his outline also confused her, swirling greens grays reds and blues, his aura made about as much sense as his shirt, and the only color that really stood through was the bluish-green representation of conviction. Kiyone didn't want to read into it.

The woman's was much different forest green, spring green and black: stealthy, flirtatious, and pained, fairly easy to read.

'_That would be Aiber and Wedy' _Kit thought-mumbled into her head, just as L had introduced the two to the task force.

'_Oh…who?' _

'_Don't worry about it, they're here to help L against Yotsuba,' _Kit replied, Kiyone could tell by her tone of …thought that she rolled over.

'…_Are you okay?' _Kiyone asked, with genuine concern. Kit had been acting strangely the last few days and Kiyone couldn't find a founded reason for it.

'_I don't know I just had my heart explode, be ripped out, then replaced in a matter of three seconds. I think I'm pretty okay.' _Kit thought back sarcastically.

Kiyone's eyes widened, _'Huh? When, what?' _Kiyone racked her brain for anything that happened that day, but just couldn't make sense of what Kit was thinking.

'_Nevermind. I'll tell you later…maybe.' _Kit cut herself off from their conversation. Kiyone just blew it off as her being a menstrual bitch and went back to the topic at hand…

Or rather, tried to, _"__Someone needs a new tampon."_Hikari commented, from out of nowhere, just as Kiyone was starting to the flow of conversation.

"_Dah, shut up you old hag, I'm trying to listen," _Kiyone tried to block all telepathic exchange as she tuned in to Wedy and Aiber, and not even registering the sudden disappearance of Thom.

'So, L, Wedy captured an interesting bit of footage with you and a certain mädchen…' Aiber said quietly while he smiled and leaned into the desk, Kiyone noticed his aura change… to calculating and aggressive, not that his body language couldn't have pointed that out.

'Hmm… yes I probably should have removed that camera,' L pondered, showing that he wasn't going to let Aiber's comment throw him off.

Kiyone nudged Raito, "Um, what are they talking about?" She asked, trying to figure out not what they were _saying_(As Raito took it), but actually what they were talking about.

"Sounds like Ryuuzaki-kun was doing something unprofessional with a girl," Raito replied smirking slightly to himself.

"Oh really now and I wonder, would that girl perhaps be Kit?" Kiyone smirked, starting to put the puzzle pieces together (Near! xD).

"Its quiet possible," Raito cocked his head wondering about the girl's new enthusiasm towards L's assumed affair with her friend…not that it was necessarily an affair-

"Kiyone-san, could I ask you a favor?" L brought Raito and Kiyone from their separate thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." Kiyone nodded.

"Would you mind accompanying MisaMisa and Matsuda to a modeling shoot? She requested your company." L shifted slightly.

"…Then why didn't she just ask me?" Kiyone asked raising her eyebrow. L shrugged, continuing to ignore Aiber's comments about him and Kit, "I have allowed Kiyone-san to go if only because Matsuda-san will be there."

'Along with Wedy's camera equipment,' Aiber threw in, humor dancing in his tone

(A/N: that's right Aiber's voice can dance, and it is damn good at it too.)

Kiyone sighed and muttered before heading back towards her/Kit/ Misa's room…floor.

"Alright Misa ready to go?" Kiyone opened the door to find Misa and Matsuda not five inches from her face.

"Ah! Good!" Misa hugged Kiyone, "Ryuuzaki-san said you are coming with us!"

Kiyone cocked her head and raised her eyebrow as the wheels in her head put the words together in and then started to spin, _'Wait a-'_

-Kit-

The investigation room was quiet, really quiet. L had sent most everyone to another room to help Wedy with her video feedings and bugs into Yotsuba Corp. Raito and Aiber were being supervised by Watari, while Aiber was doing what he does best (cheat people out of their money) against the smarts of the younger Yagami in the form of poker.

That left Kit and L in the quiet investigation room.

Alone.

Which was actually what L had planned, but nobody except for maybe the fuming Kiyone, (who was, at the time, being bombarded by Misa's thoughts on Raito) actually knew that.

Kit raised her eyebrow, "Oh…wow….Ryuuzaki-san…I think… you need to give her rhubarb pie when she gets back." Kit said leaning into him a bit.

L frowned at the choice of pie. He didn't like rhubarb that much. To L, rhubarb didn't make a satisfactory jam, much less a decent pie. He drank some of his excessively sugared tea to get the memory of the bitter taste of rhubarb out of his mouth, "… rhubarb?"

"Mhmm. Its her favorite, for some odd reason," Kit drifted off thoughtfully, she yawned and curled up beside L, falling asleep at his side.

L couldn't help but smile a little as he petted the sleeping girl's head.

(T.T aaw XD)

Ch. 13 Epilogue: Kiyone received a delicate little pie from Watari around 11:30pm upon her arrival from the photo shoot, along with a thank you card signed by L. She then proceeded to cuss out the detective while starting slice the pie, and not bothering to offer Kit any (she was convinced that Kit was in on it too)

:P What's the point of eating a pie in aggravation anyway?


End file.
